Love is a Battlefield
by not done baking
Summary: Bella has made her choice and is happy with it. But years later the Volturi have discovered what she knows and they aren't okay with it. Now they are after her children--and her memories. SEQUEL TO PRECIOUS TIME.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything here. I'm sure you can figure out who owns them. c: Unless you don't recognize it and I don't give credit for it… then I own it.

**AN:** Okay, so this is the sequel to Precious Time. Please read that story before, it's rather short... sorta. If you don't read it you really won't understand this one.

_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield  
We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield. _

**Love Is A Battlefield; Chapter One**

I never expected to be expecting by the time I was 24. I never expected to be in labor on my 25th birthday. I _never _expected to have twin girls.

Then again I never expected to marry a werewolf.

Jake's and my wedding was beautiful, on the beach under the tree where so many life-changing moments had happened for both of us. I had worn a simple white sundress I had found at an outlet for twelve dollars, Jake had worn black trousers and a white button down shirt. Both fit him remarkably well, I figured that he had them custom made to fit his long, strong figure.

After so many years down at La Push Emily and I had grown quite close together. She had been my maid of honor. Sam was Jake's best man along with Quil and Embry. (Sam and Emily married three years before us.)

Our honeymoon, although pleasant, was a bit of an oddity. Jacob had been asked to study more on werewolf legend and the entire town had helped send us to Colongne, Germany. The first werewolf was recorded there in the 1500's, but Jacob decided that the sighting was false since the story involved witchcraft and apparently being a werewolf was something that ran in families.

I gave birth to Paige Alice Rose Black and McKenzie Esme Black. They were truly our miracle children, after everything the doctors had said.

Jake had begged to keep everything about the child (children) secret this time. Only the doctors would know. He seemed so adamant I couldn't let him down. Maybe his superstitions were true. And no matter how hard I tried I could never make out anything besides the fuzzy blobs on the sonogram machine.

"Twins?" I asked, incredulously as they prepped me for the second delivery.

"Yes, Mrs. Black, if you would have let us tell you, you could have been better prepared."

I pulled Jake over to me rather violently, "Twins, Jake, that's two," my voice a scary mixture of anger and bliss.

"You need to push, Mrs. Black," I heard the doctors say and my attention was torn away from Jacob.

After the delivery Jake sat in the room, holding McKenzie in one arm and my hand with his free one while Paige breastfed for the first time, "Why didn't you want to know they were twins? Or girls?"

"I've told you, Bells. Superstition," he smiled down at our twin girls identical faces, "I thought after everything that happened two years keeping to the tradition might help. Emily and Sam did the same thing."

Emily had also given birth to twins, a month before me. After word got around town that I also had twins, many of the wolves began to crack jokes about the Alpha males and their "loving ability."

"I knew they were twins though," Jake said, before I could yell at him he explained, "Don't worry, I bought an extra of everything. It's in the attic."

"You knew they were twins? You knew they were twins and you didn't tell me? Their mother. The person who pushed them out of her vaginal walls?"

Jake laughed, "They had you doped up on so much medication you didn't feel a thing," he handed McKenzie to me and took Paige, kissing me gently, "I heard their heartbeats."

"Really?

"Yeah, werewolf hearing."

"That must have been really special. How long have you been able to hear their heartbeats?"

"Since they were four weeks, but I could tell that something was different about you a few days after that night."

"More of your crazy wolf senses?"

"No Bells, when you were pregnant, you shined. It was like you had swallowed the sun whole and it was shinging inside of you. You sparkled."

:Jake, only vampires sparkle."

After Edward left for the final time Forks and La Push had been vampire free and the pack only went out for fun these days.

Things had been quiet at La Push for the past few years, the boring drone broken up by marriages and new children.

Jake and I lived in a three bedroom cottage near the beach. He had shown me the property the night he had asked me to marry him.

He had given me a menu the week before and asked it I could make it, I obliged and put aside my article.

(I'm a weekly columnist for Port Angeles Daily.)

Jake packed everything in a basket and whisked us away to our tree.

"Bells, will you marry me?"

I was stunned, the entire time I have been preparing the meal I had never in a million years thought that it would lead to this.

"Jake, we're so young. You're only twenty!"

"Exactly," he said, grabbing my left hand, getting ready to put the ring on, "I may have as little as sixty years left with you. I want you to be Isabella Black. Bella Black."

I smiled and looked down at the ring, "Bella Black does have a very nice tone to it," the ring itself was beautiful. Silver and petite with a round diamond in the center, "This is a beautiful ring."

"Bella!" he said, his voice full of impatience, "Answer me! Will you marry me?"

I sighed, making sure it looked life a great deal of effort had to go into this decision.

But in reality, the answer was simple, "Yes, Jacob! I will marry you. Of course I will!"

We both jumped up and hugged and kissed, we twirled around- and fell into the nearby sea.

"It's cold!" I gasped as we bobbed back up. I flailed against him and wrapped my arms and legs around him.

"Come on, I want to show you something," he put me on his back and began to swim towards a small secluded cove.

"What?" I kept asking in his ear, "What is it?" Every time he would dunk under water and get a mouthful of water.

Jake brought me up to a house on the beach, "It's ours, Bella."

"What? You bought us a house? Jake, we should have discussed this first. This is a big step. We just got enganged like five minutes ago."

"Four minutes and 27 seconds."

"Jake," I swallowed a laugh at the fact that he knew the exact time, "That's a house."

"And it's ours. It's been in my family for awhile, but it was too hard for Dad to get here," he pointed vaguely to a small trail that must have been the walkway to the drive way, it was steep and covered in rocks.

"Jake," I was still amazed, "It's a house."

"Yes, Bells," he pointed to a the nearby ridge of trees, "Those are trees," he turned me around, "That's the ocean."

I slapped his arms away from me, "Can we go look at it?"

"We can go in it. It's already furnished."

The house inside was quaint. The kitchen, dining and living room were combined and in the shape of an L, a hallway led off to four doors. Two bedrooms with a joined bathroom and then a master bedroom with a large bathroom.

The master bedroom was my favorite, the bed was by far the largest I had ever seen, "You might fit on this, Jake!" I joked. He had hated the nights he spent at my house, opting to sleep on the floor than the bed or couch. He had finally stopped growing (we hoped) at six foot seven.

"You wanna try it out?" Jake said scandalously.

"What?" I was shocked at his bluntness.

"We have to get dry somehow, Bells," he slid his arms around my hips and began kissed me, my neck, my cheeks, my wet hair, my ears. He licked my neck, his favorite thing to do. Another wolf quality that leaked into his human side. I sighed and gave in.

It was this night that caused us so many problems.

Each touch was new and exciting and nerve-wracking. Both of us worried that we weren't doing the right thing. Our sighs and moans telling the other to repeat the actions. Jacob was warmer than ever, even with the open window and the breeze I was still too warm.

Our clothes were soon discarded.

I felt champagne bubbles in my stomach, an intense heat rising within me. New sensations everywhere. Jake's smile fell as he saw the pain etched on my face, I shook my head and gasped as blissful feelings ran through me. The feeling of euphoria racing through me and into Jake, it pulsated through us, from Jake into me. We shuddered together, Jake laughed gently as we sighed in release. His light warm kisses brushed over my face as we both fell asleep.

I was the first to wake up, as always. (As a werewolf Jake needed more sleep then humans.) I smiled as I recalled the discoveries Jake and I had made the night before.

The cottage became our get away, Billy and Charlie, although happy about our relationship, weren't excited about the idea of us living together 'so soon.'

I became pregnant with a boy, a perfect little boy. But for some reason I miscarried, doctors told me that I would never be able to have children.

McKenzie and Paige were truly our miracle babies.

"So, if you can hear a child's heart beat when they are in the womb… that means that you heard when our first child died," we never talked about David, our child who disappeared inside of me.

"Yeah, Bells," Jake was suddenly quiet.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's okay. We have two miracles now. This is more than I could ever ask for."

I can still remember the moment I lost the child.

I had been nursing a sunburn in the bathroom when I felt the most intense pain in my abdomen, "Jake!" I called out, grasping the door knob and falling in the hallway.

"Bells!" he was next to me in an instant, cradling me, brushing my hair back, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. It hurts though! A lot," I clutched at my stomach, I felt a sticky wetness in between my legs, "Oh God," I knew what was happening. I involuntarily took a deep breath, the smell of blood penetrated my noise.

I fainted against Jake's stomach.

McKenzie and Paige were beautiful. Dark brown, root beer colored eyes and black curls everywhere, "They look like you," I said. I was sitting in the back with them in their car seats on our way home.

"No they don't, look at those lips and the hair, they totally look like you. Which is good, they would be ugly if they looked like me, Bells."

"They wouldn't be ugly, Jake. But look at their eye color and the hair color and their skin color. They definitely didn't get their skin color from me."

We argued the rest of the way home.

Jake showed me the nursery, Sam and the gang had come over while we were at the hospital and redecorated it so that the two cribs and dressers fit. The walls were light yellow, with a pastel building block border, but we could now begin to add girly touches to it. The first to be tons of little pink outfits left by the pack.

"Did they actually pick these out?" I was surprised at how much fashion sense they really had.

"I think mainly the Wolf Girls did."

The Wolf Girls were the packs wives and fiancées, whenever the pack was out we spent scads of time and it was much easier for the rest of the town to call us one term than to remember all of our names. We didn't particularly mind it. The only rule though was that when the girlfriend became a member, so to speak, they had to be in for the long haul. Both people, the wolf and the girl, had to know that they weren't going to break up.

For a long time it was just Emily and me.

"These are so cute," I held up matching pink zip up hoodies. Jake just laughed at me and went over to the crib, we had decided that for the first few weeks at least they would share a crib. I watched him as McKenzie and Paige held onto his large fingers, leaning into the warmth.

It surprised me how wonderful he was with them, how truly fragile the twins looked in his hands. He could hold both of them at the same time, which made it much easier to feed them since they insisted on being hungry at the same time.

Sam gave Jake permission to take time off from the pack for as long as he needed, but after McKenzie and Paige were able to sleep through the night I wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Jake, I know you feel cooped up in here all the time. Go run with everyone, I'll keep busy. I'll invite Emily and her boys over. They can have their first play date."

"They only play with their feet though."

"Jake, please?"

He sighed and looked down at the twins on their play mat, "Okay, but only one night a week."

I sighed, knowing this was as good as it would get with Jake, "Okay, one night a week," I paused kissing his neck, the only place I could reach even on tip toe, "For now," I smiled before turning around the our kitchen, "What do you want for dinner?"


	2. Chapter 2

_You're beggin' me to go, you're makin' me stay  
Why do you hurt me so bad?  
It would help me to know  
Do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing you've had?  
Believe me, believe me, I cant tell you why  
But I'm trapped by your love, and I'm chained to your side _

**Love is A Battlefield; Chapter Two**

The twins grew up faster than we expected, but I guess your own children always grow up too fast.

They developed their own personalities, Paige would rather look at a book or color and McKenzie would rather create music with the kitchen supplies or run around the house, burning off excess energy (something I blamed on Jake's wolf genes, although he was adamant that females couldn't inherit any wolf qualities.)

But they were both mischievous, at one and half they had already figured out they were identical and would constantly switch on us.

They were blowing out the candles on their birthday cakes (they were turning three) when there was a knock on the door. I looked around, Emily, Sam, their two rambunctious sons Kyle and Andy (I had sympathy for them when those two turned) and their newborn daughter Ella were there, Embry and Quil and their fiancées were also there.

Who was at the door?

Jake picked up the knife to cut the cake and looked at me expectantly, "I'll get it."

I walked over to the door and peered out the peep hole and saw no one, were the new La Push teens playing Ding Dong Ditch? I opened the door and looked around, no one. I sighed, I was never this annoying as a teen, dark and moody for a certain amount of time, yes, but there was a reason behind that.

I rarely thought about Edward anymore, not in a depressed way at least. Every once and awhile I would hear a song on the radio we had listened to. I smiled at the fond memories. Once, when Jake was at work and McKenzie and Paige were at Emily's I set out to find the old meadow, to see if it was as beautiful as I remembered it, hoping that after nearly ten years it hadn't changed.

I thought I found the driveway to the Cullen's house, but just made myself miserably lost for three hours. I was never able to find the meadow either. I joke to myself that maybe they never existed, it would make some sense.

Alice and I kept in contact, just like we promised. But writing to her about my life was somewhat pointless, all the big events I wanted to tell her about she already knew. Generally she was good about keeping those things to herself, there was only the one time she sent the congratulations before the actual event.

When McKenzie and Paige were born, but somehow she never mentioned that they would be twins or that they were girls.

"Isabella, wait!" suddenly I was pulled back and was behind the pack.

"Jake!"

Growling, he said, "There's a vampire out there," again, a knock at the door. I shivered for a moment but then recollected myself, "Please go sit with McKenzie and Paige."

"Jake," I wanted to explain to him that it wasn't like I was naive about the whole vampire thing but I knew he just wouldn't listen.

Another knock and I frowned, by now the vampire should be able to smell the werewolves in here. Even the most terrible vampire had to be frightened by those four big men at the door, surely they would run for their dead lives.

"Bella, please go back to the twins," I rolled my eyes, but went back to the kitchen. I heard Jake opened the door.

"Hey guys!" I heard a small musical voice.

I turned around and pushed through them and saw a wonderful sight, "Alice!" I sighed, she grasped me in a big huh.

"Bella! You look wonderful, considering how old you are!" she laughed.

"I'm not old! I'm only 28!"

"Well, you're the oldest person I know!"

I laughed, "Thanks, come on in." I pulled her through the group and we sat down on the couch.

Right before a stream of questions Jake came over and grabbed my arm, "I need to talk to you," I looked up at waited for him to speak, "Outside."

I got up from the seat, looking at Alice, she smile and nodded. Jake and I walked outside, my arm still uncomfortably in his, "Jake, what's the matter? And can I have my arm back?"

"Sorry," he dropped my arm.

"What did you need to talk to me about? Alice and I haven't seen each other in ten years, I'd really like to talk to her," I gestured to the house.

"I know, but I think the guys and I are going to go running for awhile. It's hard for us to be here with a vampire."

"Jake, you know that's not necessary, Alice isn't going to hurt any of-"

"Bella, don't. Look, you go have fun with Alice. Emily is going to take the girls to her house for the night. I should be back before dawn."

I shook my head, sniffling, "Jake it's my birthday."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Bells. Really," he didn't sound sorry and he wouldn't look me in the eye. He kissed my forehead and took off for the woods, his shirt floating to the ground behind him.

I stared at the ground where his shirt was, watching the rainwater pound it into the ground. I turned around and walked back into the house.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Alice's arms were around me, "He's just being a jerk."

I sat down on the couch and curled my arms around my legs, "No, I get it. We both thought all these things were over. We settled down, we started a family-"

"Your children are beautiful. Will you let me meet them?"

Subject changer.

"Of course they can meet their aunt!" I scooted over on the couch and hugged her. I laughed, "You know, if your going to be here for a few days they would probably love it if you would take them shopping. They love it, but I can never get into it."

She lit up and her wise, old eyes were filled with youthful exuberance, "Can I really?" I laughed; some things would never change. "Well, Jacob is going to be back soon, I better go. I'll pick up McKenzie and Paige tomorrow at nine?"

"Sure, they'll be up. They're morning people, like me," I got up and walked her to the door, "Alice, it was really nice to see you again," she gave me a big hug.

"Everything will be fine. Trust me!" she laughed and walked to her car. Still so small and graceful.

With Alice gone and the kids at Emily's the house was silent and I was once again left with my depressing thoughts. Jake and I rarely argued. I couldn't actually remember our last real argument.

We bickered about who was going to take the girls to pre-school and who was going to do the laundry, but a real argument like the one that would probably ensue once he got home was rare.

And we liked it that way.

After a shower I sat down in the bed, out of habit I had changed into my usual pajamas; shorts and jog bra. After the first few nights of sleeping with Jake I had quickly learned that the less clothing was better and ever since the twins could climb out of their cribs it was necessary that we both wear clothes; much to Jake's disapproval.

I sat down on the bed and shivered, we had never hooked up the heater in this room because of Jake and I had never realized how drafty this room was.

I sat on the bed and wrapped one of the unused blankets around myself, I walked over to our closet and grabbed one of Jake's shirts. It had missed the wash and smelled of him. I went back to the bed and curled up with the pillows.

It was pathetic the way I felt, I knew that Jake was unable to be around Alice or any vampire. He wasn't mad at me and it wasn't the fact that he hated my friends, it was the fact that he couldn't stand being around them.

"Bells?"

"What?" I asked grumpily.

"Do you want to talk?"

"No," I lied.

I heard him sigh and he walked away, "Jake," I whined softly, "That 'no' meant, ask me again!"

I heard him laugh and my spirits raised, "Are you sure you don't want to talk?" he sat down on the bed next to me and ran his warm hand over the scars on my stomach. It was something he frequently did, as if trying to remind himself of the mistakes.

"I'm sorry I'm angry. I know it's immature," I breathed in and looked him in the eye, "Can we just forget it? I'm 28 now, no more being immature. At least for awhile."

"Well," he leaned over me, pushing me back onto the bed, "Maybe just a little. You can't act more mature than me."

I laughed, "But I thought we decided long ago that you were older than me?"

"Oh, I think you get a few more years for some _other_ things," he nibbled at my neck, his hot breath causing my entire body to flame up.

"Really? Perhaps you could remind me of what those things were," my hands, extremely cold to him, ran up and down his back.

"Well, it is your birthday," he said slowly, as if he would consider refusing. He lifted my shirt over my head and ran kisses over the scars he had given me so long ago, "And the kids are at Sam's."

"Jake," I warned him, "Please?"

He shifted me on the bed and straddled my hips, and smiled a devilish smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield  
We are strong, no one can tell us were wrong  
Searchin our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield. _

**Love is a Battlefield; Chapter Three**

"Jake, we might want to consider getting up at some point," I said into his neck.

"Why?" he asked defiantly.

"Well, the sun came up," I wrapped my arms around him, making no intention of getting up.

"I don't think the sun would mind if we stayed here," his hands tickled up and down the back of my thigh, "for a few more hours."

"Jake, the twins are gonna be back at eight!" I had yet to tell him that Alice, one his enemies, was going to be taking them shopping today. I rolled off of him, his hand slipping seductively and skillfully from the back of my thigh to the front, "Jake, your not making this any easier," I unwillingly arched my back as his hands went higher.

"I didn't know I was supposed to be making this easier, I really don't think that's in my best interest," he said through a sleepy smile.

I flailed around on my side of the bed, trying to find my clock, but not wanting to have Jake's hands leave my skin, "Jake, where'd the clock go?" I asked when my hand reached nothing.

He rolled over on top of me, blocking my view of the wall clock across the room, "I think I accidentally sent it flying across the room at some point last night. It doesn't matter, we can find it later. McKenzie and Paige aren't back yet. We still have time," he said kissing my neck, my chin, my lips, my closed eyes.

&

"Jake! Jake, no more or else I'm going to have to sleep for the rest of the day to regain my energy. Not everyone gets to have a never-ending source of energy. Besides, when was the last time you ate? I can go downstairs I can whip you up a huge breakfast while you take a shower and by then McKenzie and Paige will be back," I asked him, my foot naturally rubbing up and down his strong calf.

He sighed against my neck and his too warm breath tickled me, "Okay, can I just kiss you one more time?" he smiled down at me. I nodded, a fake look of reluctance on my face.

He leaned down closer, his forearms resting against my shoulders, his kiss was warm like always, but instead of the fast, lust filled kisses from last night, this one was slow and sensual. As if he was trying to memorize me all over again.

"Jake, are you okay?" the emotions I was feeling from him weren't what I was used to, "Don't get me wrong, all of last night was amazing but, I don't know, it was different."

"Bells," he started, speaking the words right into me, "I just feel like are relationship has weakend to some extent ever since the twins were born. I mean, we don't get to spend time together like we used to. Sure these nights we get to spend together are great but knowing that they end is kind of a downer. I just miss the old us, Bells."

I sat up with and curled into his chest, Jake tucked the blanket around me, "Jake, we knew this was going to happen. We're growing up. It sucks, yeah, but it had to happen. I wish you had something earlier, I don't want you to think that I want what we have to diminish," I sat up straighter and wrapped my hands around his face and neck pulling his lips down to mine, "I love you, Jake."

"I love you too, Bella," he said into my mouth. I smiled from his sweet smelling breath; he picked me up by my waist and sat me on top of his lap. I couldn't help thinking, here we go again. We're we ever going to be able to leave this bed? I liked this cycle as much as the next person but there were things I had to-

"That feels good," I said unconsciously, his hands were running up and down my sides.

I heard the door slam open, "Bella, where are McKenzie and Paige?"

Jake immediately growled at our slightly unwanted visitor, "Alice! Hello, ever heard of knocking? Or you know, using your keen sense as a vampire to hear what was going on in here," I looked closer at her small terrified face. I got up, pulling the sheet with me, Jake was already getting dressed, "What'd you see?"

"The Volturi have them."

"Wait, I've heard that name before," I racked my brain for the memory, "The picture in Carlisle's study."

"Yes, but you don't understand. You can't understand," she looked around the room trying to figure out how to tell me whatever was that needed to be said, "I need you both to get dressed and come with me, we can pick up McKenzie and Paige and go over to my house. Everyone else is coming down right now and should be here in an hour or so."

Why was she so calm?

"Why do the Volturi want my children?"

She frowned and turned around, "Just get dressed, Bella," and with that she left the room.

I felt my empty stomach trying to expel it's contents, I bent over, sour acid was pushed through me, "Bells, come on," I felt Jake's shaking hands pull my hair out my face and into a hair tie, "Let's just get dressed," I turned around and looked at him, he was already dressed.

"But, we should stay here," I said logically, "Emily said she was going to bring McKenzie and Paige over and then I said that Alice could take them shopping. I mean, they both love shopping and I really don't have the patience for it, I figured Alice could take them. She's probably great with children. I know I should have asked you first, but I just didn't think about it and I was angry with you for leaving I guess. Which I know is totally in the past but I just still feel so guilty about it-"

"Isabella!" Jake said roughly, shaking me in his arms. I frowned at him, he never used my full name. Ever.

"Jake, I really didn't expect you to be so angry about this, I mean it's just shopping and you don't even have to be around with Alice when comes and picks them up," I shook my head trying to clear it. Why wouldn't my stomach settle? And why was I breathing like I had just run ten miles?

"Isabella, snap out of it! Did you not hear what that leech said?" I shook my head, trying to understand him, "Bella, leech or not from what you've told me she's never had a vision that came out wrong. You can't ignore this."

"That's not true, Jake. I mean she had tons of visions of me dying or being turned and those never came true! Stop being silly and since when did you trust Alice or any vampire for that matter, just last night you were running from her. Which is really silly, she's like two feet shorter than you!"

"Bella, Emily was supposed to bring the twins back at what time?"

"Eight, I think. But she wouldn't mind if we pick them up early."

"Bella, it's nine thirty."

"Maybe Emily took them all to the park and she just lost track of time. You know how much McKenzie and Paige like the park. We should really take them there more often," I stared into Jake's eyes.

"Bells, please listen to me. McKenzie and Paige might be kidnapped by some evil vampire royalty, I don't want to believe it. But I don't want to take that chance. Please," he begged me holding me at arms length, whether it was so he could look in my eyes more clearly or so whatever recent bout of amnesia I had didn't wear off on him, I wasn't sure.

"But, that wouldn't happen to us, Jake. We live a happy partially paranormal free life. And what would some royal family want with me? With my girls? Look, let's get dressed and we can go to the park and I can prove to you that you and Alice are just being misled."

"Bella, it's starting to rain. Emily wouldn't take the kids to the park if it was raining. And she would of called if they were going to be late."

I shook my head, "No," I said futilely.

"Come on," he pulled me into the closet and began getting me dressed and I mechanically followed along with him, raising my hands above my head for the sweat shirt, moving my legs for the leggings. He slipped my black flats on, "Come on, Bells," he grabbed my hand and I followed.

Alice was sitting on my couch again, she was wringing her hands through her hair and shaking back and forth, "Alice, what's wrong?"

"Your friend Emily has brown curly hair?"

"Yeah," I nodded my head slowly, still lost in a daze. Jake shuddered again and I began to run smooth circles on the back of his hand.

Alice stood up quickly, I barely saw what was going on, a crack appeared in the door and Jake shuddered again.

"Alice?" I called out, somewhat concerned for my friend and for my front door.

"We're too late, we need to go. Now! The Volturi will be here soon," she opened up my front door and as I thought the crack grew wider.

"Too late for what?"

"Who are the Volturi?" Jake and I asked at the same time.

She got in her car and unlocked the back for Jake, "I don't want to explain it by myself. Everyone will be at the house by the time we get there, maybe they've thought of something. Actually," as she started the car and hazardously pulled out of the driveway she pulled out her cell phone, "Dial Jas," she said into the speaker.

**AN: **Thank you for reading, I didn't want it to end here, but I want to get a chapter up this week and I think my brain is melting due to it being summer. I wish I could say it was due to heat but it's currently foggy right now!


	4. Chapter 4

_Were losing control  
Will you turn me away or touch me deep inside?  
And before this gets old, will it still feel the same?  
Theres no way this will die  
But if we get much closer, I could lose control  
And if your heart surrenders, you'll need me to hold _**  
**

**  
Love is a Battlefield; Chapter Four**

Alice held a quick conversation with Jasper before hanging up her phone, "Bella, has anything odd happened in the past few days?" Alice turned towards me.

I thought, "Not really. Alice, this isn't the way to Emily's house."

"Bella," she sighed and gave up.

I simply didn't understand, why were we headed to her house in Forks?

"What about the treaty?" I asked, looking back at Jake.

"Sam will get over it," he said, running his hands through his hair.

"Jake, what are you so stressed about?" especially after last night, I thought it would be hard to build up any sort of stress after everything we did.

"Oh, Bells. What's going on in your head?" he looked up at me and his face was strained and his eyes were blood shot. He looked ten years older than he should have.

It couldn't be true though, my life was supposed to be perfect now.

We pulled up to the Cullen's house and Jake took my hand as I got out of the car, "Jake?" I asked him everything I wanted to know. Whether he believed her or not, whether he knew what was happening, whether he knew how to solve this.

"We'll figure it out, Bells," I held onto his hand tighter as we entered the house I hadn't been in in years.

Alice opened the door for us and we both walked in, I could feel Jake tensing even more. I knew that it was not only because of the uneven playing ground, their hideous (to him at least) smell, but also because he wasn't sure if he could trust his children's fate in their hands.

We had to though.

It was really what Alice had said. I felt tears build up in my throat, I was certain that the lump could be seen across the room. But I didn't want to cry, not right now. I hadn't seen any of these people in years and I didn't want our first meeting to be of me crying.

Emmett and Rosalie were sitting together, Emmett looked ready to fight and to my surprise Rosalie looked honest to goodness heartbroken. She was the one person I wasn't expecting any sort of remorse from.

My children were gone.

Esme and Carlisle were both composed, being strong as the head of the family. Carlisle was holding Esme's hand consoling her, I saw something in her eyes. It was then that I remembered that she had a lost a child too.

No. I hadn't lost them. They were just gone. At Emily's. With the Volturi. At home.

Alice was sitting with Jasper who seemed tense with all the emotions going around the room. But he too seemed sad and he didn't appear as stressed about my human scent floating around the room, he must have improved greatly in the past several years. Alice still seemed as stressed as she had been in the car.

I turned to the person I most wanted to see and least wanted to see. Edward, the love of my life for some odd wonderful months. I would never give up that time and I would never want to forget it. Ever.

"Hello, Bella," Edward said formally.

"Hi, Edward," I said, not wanting to say anymore incase it would cause the gate to come up and the tears to come forward.

I knew Edward well enough to know exactly what was going through his head right now; he wanted to come over and hug me. Kiss me, probably, tell me it would all right.

But Edward wasn't the one who was here to do that. Just like he wasn't there for me when he left me. Obviously.

Jake led me to the seat farthest away from Edward. Edward held back a laugh; was it Jake's seat choice or what Jake was thinking. I felt a slight pang inside me knowing Edward and I wouldn't be talking about this later.

But then I remembered exactly why I was here.

"Alice, what did you see?" I asked, finding strength in Jake's warm callused hand.

"It was last night, when I was hunting," Jake growled and I pulled his arm around my shoulder, trying to help him remember why we were here and who was here. If Jake were to wolf out in the middle of the living room not only would I end up hurt, again, he would also end up dead. And then I would have one less person to help me find my- our children, "Chill, I was in Seattle.

"I saw your friend Emily, she was knocked out on the floor and the twins were gone. The Voturi are going leave a note on your doorstep in a few hours, explaining everything. I can't see the note. All I know is that the twins are on an airplane right now and the Volturi are going to request your presence in order to get them back. I can't see what they want though," Alice explained, she never met my eye the entire time.

I had a million questions running through my mind, "Who are the Volturi?"

"They create all the laws that vampires are supposed to follow," Carlisle said, leaning back, "And we've broken the big one. Humans aren't supposed to know about us. You shouldn't even know about werewolves. But they have no rule over what you do," he addressed Jake.

"So, why do they have my babies? What are they going to do with them?" I asked, my throat was closing up again with tears.

"Shouldn't we be on an airplane right now going to get them?" Jake asked, I could hear the anger in his voice, the strength it took for him to restrain it.

"We need the note first Jake, especially if Alice can't see it. It could tell us something important," I said, looking down at our entwined hands. Even though the Cullen's were my friends, I felt like I was betraying Jake in a sense by agreeing with them.

"But why, when she can just go all "Destiny" Irene Adler on us?" he was shaking and breathing heavily now.

"Jake, please calm down."

"My visions don't work like. I don't see what's written in stone, only what could be based on current decisions," Alice said, her voice small but fierce.

"And what do you see?" Jake took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax.

"Nothing right now, at least not a lot. We need to make a plan of action."

"Then let's do that," Edward said.

"Okay," Carlisle started, you could almost hear the gears in his head turning, "Alice and Edward you go with Jake and Bella back to their house and get the note. The rest of us will get on the first plane and go to Volterra. Jasper, please go and get tickets for all of us and Jake, do you have a passport?"

He nodded his head, "Good," Carlisle said, "You should go now."

Jake and I followed Alice to her car, taking the back seat. Edward and Alice sat up front. I leaned my head against Jake for support and comfort and warmth and despite closing my eyes I could still feel Edward's on me through the rear view mirror.

And I was certain Jake could to, he stroked my long hair back and kissed my forehead, my cheek, my neck. Anywhere he could reach his head.

We arrived back at our house in no time due to Alice's speedy driving and her fast car. I let out a small smile, what was up with me and people with cars?

"You two should pack a bag, I don't know how long we'll be out of the country," Edward said.

"We need to read the note," I said definitely.

"We already know what it might say, Bella, go pack a bag. Black can find the note," Edward fought back.

"I'm a Black now too, Edward. Stop trying to protect me!" I yelled, "I'll do whatever the hell I want," I mumbled, getting out of the car.

I saw there on the steps a small piece of parchment paper and began to walk towards it, two blurs were suddenly in front of me and the parchment was in two hands. Edward and Jake had ran ahead of me and grabbed the note before I had had the chance to get it. Figures.

"Give it to me, Bloodsucker. It's about my kids," Jake growled.

"Please don't, you two," it was like stopping a fight between McKenzie and Paige. Oh God. My heart shuttered at the thought of them.

Edward dropped the letter and Jake began to open it, "Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asking, having heard my heart shudder.

"How do you think she's feeling?" Jake asked heatedly.

"Jake, can I please talk to you inside?" I pulled him inside before he could answer and sat him down on the couch, he was only a few inches below me when he was sitting, "Jacob, I need you to play nice. For me. I know it's not in your nature. And I know it's going to be hard for you. But please try to keep in mind what they are doing for you. If the twins really are gone, we need the Cullens in order to get them back."

"I'm sorry," he said honestly, "And your right, it is in my nature. It's not like I don't want to find our girls, but it's just so- ingrained in me to fight against them."

"I know, Jake, but I know that you can do this. For me and McKenzie and Paige. Your stronger than you think you are," I bent down and kissed him softly on the lips. I pulled back, "Let's open the letter," I sat down next to him and took the note out of his hands. It was still warm from his touch.

_Dear Isabella Black,_

_It has come to our attention that you know certain things about certain people that you shouldn't. Your are cordially invited to our place in Volterra so we can have a chat and sort out whatever needs sorting. It would behoove you to come quickly since we have taken your children as a incentive of sorts to come. However, if you choose to ignore this your children will become a tasty snack for one of us. _

_They carry your blood, after all._

_Regards,_

_Aro_

_Caius_

_Marcus_


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm sorry for the wait. It was rude of me. College is hard for me since my teachers never challenged me in high school. Darlings, if you are told by everyone you can take AP classes, DO IT!_

_Happy readings! c;_

_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield.  
We are strong, no one can tell us were wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield._

**Love is a Battlefield; Chapter Five**

"What are we going to do, Jake?" I leaned against his side and he supported most of my weight.

"What we planned to do, we go to Volterra, we get them back," Edward answered. Jake tensed and I held his hand tightly.

Jake walked me up to our room and began packing for us.

"I should pack a bag for the girls," I said emotionlessly.

Jake looked up at me, he bit his lip, his forehead wrinkled in thought, "Yeah."

I got up and went to their room; it was just the way we left it last night. Their new toddler beds were sitting side by side, a nightstand in between. The dresser not quite covering where McKenzie had scribbled on the wall with a Sharpie. Their shoes lined up under their beds.

I shivered uncontrollably as I packed their small suitcase, my throat hurt from the uncontrollable weeping.

"Do you want some help?" a velvet voice from the doorway said. I jumped, startled. I hadn't heard that voice in so long, whether in my head or in real life. It was so different from the voice I had heard and admired every day for the past seven years.

Jake's voice was the warm flannel I could wrap myself in when I felt cold, I knew it would always warm me up. Edward's was the soft velvet from my teen years, before I knew what stretch marks were.

"No," I snapped. I didn't mean to snap, it just came out, flew out of my mouth, slapped him in the face, "I'm sorry."

"No. I get it," Edward looked around, not recognizing his time to leave.

"Bella? Are you ready?" Jake's voice came. Edward shifted out of the door way and watched from the hall.

"Um, yeah," I said, throwing clothes into the suitcase. I grabbed both of their stuffies and put them on top of their clothes. Jacob's warm hand grabbed the bag from me.

I absentmindedly thanked him.

&

Jake and I sat down in the comfy seats of first class, "This is a bit much," Jake said, trying to make light conversation.

I sighed and looked out the window, "It's the Cullens, it's always a bit much."

Jake held my hand and kissed my knuckles softly, "It'll be okay," he consoled.

"You don't know that."

Alice's head popped up over the seat in front of us, she was smiling, "It'll be okay."

"What if something changes?" I could feel tears building up. I was thankful that our group took up the entire first class cabin.

"Then I'll see it and we'll change it. Everything's going to be fine, you just have to have a little faith."

I slouched down in the seat and covered my eyes with the sleep mask provided. I forced myself to take deep breaths, focus on the motor running, Jake's foot tapping next to mine, Rosalie's incessant talking.

"You're going to bite a hole in your lip if you don't stop and then we're going to have some big problems," Alice said without turning around.

"Try and get some sleep, Bells," Jake said softly. He pushed the arm of the seat up and wrapped his warm arm around me. I fell into his lap and cried, soaking the sleep mask.

&

"Oh my God," I pulled the salty mask off my face.

"We aren't there yet," Jake pulled his fingers through my hair.

I sat up, cringing at the pain in my back. I looked out the window and saw the white icebergs below us and shivered.

Edward walked over, looking down at Jake, "Jacob, may I talk to Bella?"

"Yes."

"Edward, you don't need to ask Jake for permission to speak to me. It's not like he grounded me or something."

"I meant alone," Edward said quickly, looking almost scared.

Jacob sighed, "Jake, please," I said, exasperated, "It's not like he's going to hurt me."

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow as if to remind me that he was the reason we were in all this turmoil. I tightened my jaw and he begrudgingly got up from his seat and walked to the back of the plane, presumably to use the bathroom. I hoped he wouldn't purposely break anything.

"Hi Edward," I said as he sat down in Jake's seat. I saw him wince, most likely from the smell and the warmth, "I'm sorry I'm putting your family through this."

"Don't be absurd. I'm sorry. If I had known all of this was going to happen I never would have come back from Alaska."

"The Volturi still would have found out about me," I shook my head, confused.

"No, I meant the first time. Junior year," I rolled my eyes. Edward still looked like a Junior , and here I was with my puffy eyes and messy hair.

"Edward, don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want those months to not exist. I'm not sure that Jake and I would have gotten together if it weren't for you leaving me and breaking my heart."

"So, you're glad you're not with me- like you are with Jacob?" Edward asked, his back was stiff and his face was empty of any sort of emotion.

I considered my words before turning to him, "I'm happy with the way my life turned out."

Edward seemed to let this soak in for a bit before he got up, "Then I'm glad."

Jake returned to his seat and fidgeted around as if he was trying to get rid of Edward's smell.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, Jacob. Just a talk between two good friends. That's all," I smiled softly and leaned my head on Jake's shoulder before going to sleep. Almost as if my children weren't being held hostage by evil vampires half way across the world.

&

My teeth were chattering and my legs were shaking as I sat in the car on our way to the Volturi, "Alice?" I kept asking out.

"Everything's fine, Bella. I would tell you if things were going to go wrong," she said consolingly, although it didn't help at all. Jake continued to run his fingers through my hair, my ponytail holder had snapped some time during the plane ride when I was using it has a stress ball. With each stroke I inhaled and exhaled, trying to force myself to be calm, but nothing was helping.

Carlisle stopped the rental car outside the city walls and we walked through the wet courtyard, the rain water piling between the cobblestones. With Jacob guiding me behind Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, I took in my surroundings. The sky was dark and cloudy, the rain fell into my eyes, the buildings were so tall and old. I had never seen anything like this in America.

I'm sure in different circumstances I would have enjoyed the beauty here.

But not now.

We walked under an awning and Carlisle went to open a door, beyond it I could see wet stone steps and a burst of stale cold air hit me, "Jacob, you may want to stay out here. The Volturi won't have to abide by our agreement."

Jake began to shake and he held me tighter to him, he growled defiantely as the Cullens.

"Jake," I calmly grabbed his arm, trying to make him calm down, "Carlisle was only saying-"

Jake pulled me aside, even though I knew and I'm sure he knew that Cullens would have been able to hear us back at the car a mile away, "I am not leaving you alone with a bunch of vampires, whether you trust them or not."

"I know that, Jake. I'm just saying you don't have to go all wolf boy in order to make your point. Besides, I thought we discussed that you were only going to phase with the group. I don't want you to look like you're thirty when I'm seventy."

Carlisle interrupted our argument, "I wasn't demanding that you stay out here. It's just best that you be on your guard, I can't promise anything and if your girls are in their I think it would be best if you don't phase if you get angry. Can we be sure that won't happen?"

"I won't phase. Not in front of Paige and McKenzie," Jake said through gritted teeth, "I'm stronger than that."

Emmett snorted and I shot him a glance that might have possibly hinted to a human that it was inappropriate Emmett just shuffled his feet and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Can we please just go," I asked impatiently. My anxiety was building up and I wasn't sure my muscles were going to cooperate with me much longer.

"Yes, let's go. Alice, please be on the look out."

"Of course, Dad," Alice groaned like some teen on a family road trip.

The long stairway was dark and dank, if it weren't for Edward walking backwards in front of me and Jacob holding my waist behind me I wouldn't have been able to make it down the stair well on my feet. They both kept asking me if I wanted to be carried and I felt like I was in some sick game of tug-of-war.

I felt drawn to Jacob, because he was my husband and I loved him and he was always there for me. But, Edward and I had shared something, still did share something and I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I didn't want to hurt either of their feelings.

"No," I said repeatedly. I would get down these stairs if it meant not hurting their feelings.

There was a small opening at the end of the corridor and the Cullen's began dropping down, Edward looked at Jacob, "You go first and catch her."

"You might hurt her. I can carry her and jump at the same time," Jake said, clutching my arm possessively.

Edward looked at me as if he was asking me whether or not I trusted Jake. I stared back at Edward, wondering how on Earth he could say that he was happy for me and still question everything I did. I circled my arms around Jake and I ignored both men as they glared at each other. Jake lifted me up and Edward's indignant face disappeared from my view as Jake dropped into the mystery below.

"Are you okay?" they both asked.

I sighed, "I'm fine," Jake let me down and we continued walking behind the pale figures in front of us.

A door was opened in front of us an artificial light was spread through out the dank hall; I tried to ignore the carcasses that were strewn everywhere. I didn't want to take the time to discern whether they were animal or human.

"Greetings," a pale figure greeted us. There were three figures in the room. They all looked similar, pasty, onion like skin and deep mahogany eyes. "It's so unfortunate that we must reunite under these circumstances, Carlisle."

"It was not my doing, Caius," so the one with white hair was named Caius.

"Aw, but it is," one said, "never in our history has a human-vampire relationship worked so successfully. You know why, Carlisle. I'm certain you wouldn't forget, that's not like you. That's not like us."

"I didn't think it was fair, Marcus. Bella was never going to tell."

"Humans aren't supposed to know about us, they aren't even supposed to know about- you," the still unnamed one said towards Jake. His face looked nauseous.

Jake began to open his mouth, but Emmett grabbed his shoulder, "Don't. You won't win."

"No," Alice gasped, falling against the wall. Jasper was next to her instantly, he grasped her shoulder and pulled her against his chest, trying to calm her down.

"No," Edward said, he was breathing deeply, his face the definition of anger, "You cannot kill Bella."

"Kill?" I shrieked, "You'd kill me because I can use a search engine and I have common sense?" I yelled, hysterical, "Just give me my children back! Please! I won't tell anyone. I swear. I promise. I'll sign whatever I have to, just- please," I fell the floor and Jake pulled me back up, carrying my entire weight against his chest and gripping me at the waist.

"Bella, bring it down a few levels," Rosalie hissed.

"Bring it down? They have my children, although I suppose you wouldn't know what it's like to love children, would you?" I hissed back.

Rosalie looked shocked and hurt and I regretted what I had said, but I couldn't say sorry, "Bella," Emmett warned, understanding that I was obviously stressed.

I felt calm instantly and became dough in Jake's embrace.

"Thank you, Jasper," Esme said kindly. She turned back to the Volturi, "Now," she smiled sweetly, "I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement."

"I like our agreement," the nameless one said, "Bella dies and Jake can raise his children with out them ever finding out about vampires. Works for me."

"I don't, Aro and I and my family will do anything to stop you from harming Bella or her family," Edward growled.

"Don't speak for all of us," Rose said haughtily.

"Rose," the entire Cullen family said together, warning her to keep her mouth shut.

"I don't think it would be wise to fight us, Cullens. Although having a wolf may come to your advantage in the end, I wouldn't bet against it."

"I would," Alice said, smiling.

Edward looked at her and raised his eyebrows, she smiled sweetly at her brother, "Have I ever been wrong?" she asked out loud.

"What about Gianna," Edward asked.

"Aw," Aro said, impressed with the idea, "It wasn't what I had in mind. And she's still such a stubborn vampire, I'm not too sure you would want her around Signorina Bella."

"She would be protected."

"Gianna hasn't gotten very good and controlling her powers, she might affect others in the room."

"I would be with her. It wouldn't be terrible."

"Okay than, when would you like to do this?" Caius asked.

"As soon as possible," Edward said confidently.

"What have you agreed to, Leech?"

"It's for Bella's own good."

"What have you agreed to?"

"What's Gianna's power?" I asked weakly, finally finding my voice.

A tall beautiful woman walked in, "I can augment someone's mind, make them forget they ever existed. Or just forget about a certain family and their… oddities."

_I know that doesn't make up for the two month gap… but come on, it is pretty good! It was stuck at 900 words but than I moved a few things around and it's not the longest chapter!_

_Expect one more chapter and MAYBE an epilogue._

_I hope you all didn't desert me during this long break! c:_


	6. Chapter 6

_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love Is A Battlefield  
We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love Is A Battlefield  
_

**Love Is A Battlefield; Chapter Six**

"You could make me forget about vampires?" 

"Well, in theory," Gianna said, smiling, "I haven't really tried wiping something so specific. This could be fun, like a trial run."

"I don't like it," Jake complained.

"Of course, there is a third option," Aro said slowly, "Isabella could be changed."

"No!" Jake growled out, his arms were shaking around me. I grasped his hand in mine and held it to my lips.

"Please calm down, Jake," I whispered gently against his hand.

He turned me around and took a hold of my shoulders. His eyes pierced my own and I could see the pain taking over him, "I don't like this, Bells. Option one you die. Option two your memory dies. Option three your humanity dies. No matter what I lose you."

"Jake, I'll remember you, though. What else do you want me to do?"

"What if something goes wrong? What if you do forget me?"

I wrapped my arms around him and reached up to kiss his exposed neck, "Then I get to fall in love with you all over again."

"It'll be hard."

I laughed through the tears I wasn't aware I had been shedding, "Like things haven't been hard for us?"

"You know, I think Isabella would make an interesting vampire. I'd really like to know what her power would be," Aro interrupted.

I turned around and caught Edward's eye. I wondered vaguely which option he wanted me to choose. I looked at Gianna and she seemed slightly disappointed of the third option that was available.

"How does it work?" I asked, trying and failing to not let my voice quiver.

She smiled, "I simply decide that you are going to forget something. I focus. And it happens," she smiled sweetly.

"We want one more night and the kids first," Edward said.

Oh, Edward, please don't push it.

The three vampires considered it together, talking in whispers that I couldn't hear. I was unable to tell if the Cullens and Jake could hear what was going on.

"Okay," Marcus said. I gasped and my knees gave in, Jake caught me and held me close. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward's slight movement, his natural instinct to catch me taking over, "You know, it's interesting the bond that you all have, especially you three have," he said motioning to Jacob, Edward and I, "Tell me, Edward, does it hurt?"

"She's happy," he answered stubbornly.

"Is it hard?" he pried.

"She's happy," he answered again through gritted teeth.

"Huh."

"We want Paige and McKenzie now. Please," I said, worried that they would fall back on their deal.

"Fine fine," Aro clapped his hand a small human walked into the room.

"Yes?" the girl asked. She couldn't have been more than seventeen.

"Please get those children."

"Of course."

The girl walked back out the door and I turned to Jacob and smiled before pulling away. I walked to Edward and hugged him, "Thank you, Edward. This means a lot to me," his arms were slow to wrap around me, but they did and stayed there. Jacob coughed and I pulled back and rolled my eyes.

I heard the door open again, "Mommy!" my girls called, "Daddy!"

Jake and I ran towards the two and held them close in an awkward hug between all of us. I kissed the girls soft black curls, "I love you," were exchanged and tears were shed.

I looked up at Edward through my tears and mouthed, "Thank you," he smiled and nodded.

After several minutes passed Jake and turned back to the Volturi with the girls in are arms, who were fast on their way to falling asleep, "You shouldn't worry too much, the girls stayed at Hannah's apartment. We don't exactly have the best accommodations for two humans. At least not on a long term basis," Caius smiled.

"We'd like to leave now, for the night," Jake said, ignoring Caius' comment.

"Hannah will escort you to your rooms, please don't try and escape, guards will be placed at all of yours doors and they will have orders to kill you should you attempt to leave," Aro smiled.

"Aro, my family and I will be hunting tonight in the nearby forest."

"Alright."

Hannah turned out to be the human from earlier as we walked through the dark hallways, Esme walked beside us, "Bella, you're children are beautiful," she said softly, trying not to wake them.

"Thank you," I looked at her and was saddened to see the grief in her eyes. Esme's one child had died before it's first birthday and although she treated the Cullen 'kids' as her own she would never know the real joy of seeing her child take their first steps or say their first words.

We stopped at the fork in the hallway, "Jacob, do you need to change tonight?" Carlisle asked, trying to sound respectful.

"No," Jake said, disgusted. I stepped on his foot, and he coughed, "I'm sorry. Um, I don't need to morph, in fact at this time in my life it's better if I don't. It, um, prolongs my aging."

The Cullen's left and Edward smiled one last smile before he turned around and followed his family.

Hannah, Jacob and I were the only ones left.

"I'm sorry," Hannah said as I started to close the door.

"Excuse me?" I asked as Jake took Paige from my arms.

"I'm sorry this has all happened. Um, if it makes you feel any better I don't think your girls have caught on that they were vampires. They just spent the day at my apartment watching the Disney Channel… of course they didn't understand any of it because it was in Italian. But I guess that didn't matter. Um, they really like spaghetti."

I laughed, "Yeah, they could eat it for every meal if I would let them."

"Oh," she looked down, embarrassed, "I did. Sorry."

"I think in this case, it's okay."

Hannah said good night and I walked over to the bed and laid down next to Paige and Jake, who was holding McKenzie to his chest and paige was clinging to his side his large arm wrapped around her tiny body. Jake tilted to his side and wrapped his other arm around me, he traced the soft indentation of the scars through my shirt.

"I love you, Bells."

"I love you, Jake. I love us. I love our family."

"I love us, too," Jake said softly.

We laid there in the silence, our four breaths falling in unison, "Are you scared?" I asked Jake.

He set Paige on top of him next to McKenzie and pulled me closer to him, "You're asking me if I'm scared?"

"Well," I tucked my head into his shoulder, "What will you do if I forget about all of this?"

"You won't."

How had we switched places so quickly?

&

"Can we stay here forever, Jake?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, can we just stay together with the girls this small and this much in love forever?"

"Of course, Bella, of course."

&

"Do you think any of this would have happened if it weren't for Edward and his family?" Jake asked as he continued to trace soft circles on my scarred stomach.

"Maybe. I mean, our dads are both good friends and my friends always partied at your beach. We could have ran into each other at some point," I traced around Paige's small hand, but stopped and sat up, "But, if it weren't for the Cullen's you wouldn't be a werewolf. I'm sorry, Jake, but I'm not too sure I would have gone out with that scrawny teenager you were."

Jake grinned his wolf grin, "Well, I don't think with my normal 20/20 vision I would have been able to see your true beauty," he fired back. I grinned, shocked at what he had said, "Kidding," he held the girls with one arm and pushed himself up meeting me midway. His kiss was warm and soft and awkward with the girls between us.

&

I woke up with the sun. I got off of the bed and wrapped Jake's arm around Paige and went to go sit at the window.

I was unsure of what to do. Should I write down everything I can remember in this short amount of time? It would be an insult to my memory if I were to even try. But, what if I were to forget about Jacob and Paige and McKenzie? Would Paige and McKenzie understand? Would Jake help me with everything? How would it be explained? It wasn't as if he could tell me what had happened. What would we tell people at the reserve?

I heard a knock at the door and my stomach did sickening somersaults before I went to go open the door, "Morning Edward," I said, self consciously checking my hair.

"Aro told me to come get you," he looked depressed and angry all at the same time.

"Oh, I didn't know we were going to do this so early."

"Vampires like the Volturi don't really have a great sense of time," he said and I smiled. I looked back at my family. Paige and McKenzie were lying side by side on the bed and Jake had his arm wrapped around both of them, I thought briefly about waking Jake up and saying good bye, but decided against it. I didn't want a teary, hopeless filled farewell.

"Okay," I took hold of Edward's cold white hand, so different from the warm dark hand that I had held, kissed and been touched by these past years. We walked down the hallway and I heard the door close.

"So, um, Hannah took care of the girls."

"That's good. I wouldn't want them to get close to these vampires."

"Hannah is human, right?" I asked after some time.

"Yes," he answered, careful not to expand.

"Why is she here?"

Edward looked at me, his thumb rubbing icy circles on my hand, "She wants to be changed."

I was shocked. Someone wanted to be changed because, why? She thought it was cool?

"That's disgusting."

"Bella," he chastised softly.

"That was different! I had a reason for wanting to be changed," I looked at him carefully, "I had someone I loved."

"I still love you," Edward said.

I laughed at first, thinking of the stretch marks and wrinkles that were showing up. How could Edward love someone as old as I was, "I still love you too, Edward," I answered, "I loved what we had and that time in my life."

"If you had known I was coming back would you have waited?"

I pondered his question, "Maybe. I went to Jacob so I could hear your voice again, maybe I wouldn't have gone if I knew I would hear it without threatening my life," his face was pained, "But don't dwell on it, Edward. Jacob was rather persistent, maybe with you gone only temporarily he still would have caught me."

We walked the rest of the way in silence and came back to the room we were in just the day before.

Gianna and Aro stood in the room, which had been emptied of everything except one frightening chair. It was stocky and wooden and covered in straps. Edward held my hand tighter.

"It's going to hurt?" I asked, assuming the worst from the sight of the chair.

Aro shrugged nonchalantly, "Everyone we've tried it on hasn't reacted too well and we really don't want you to die, we can't have a war on our hands right now."

"We don't need to use this chair, I can just hold her, she'll be fine," Edward said a nasty gleam in his eyes. Aro starred at him and Gianna looked slightly unsure of whether she wanted to argue with Edward. "I'm not afraid to start a war."

Aro walked slowly towards me, I pushed my self closer to Edward and he growled. Aro swept his hand against my cheek and held it there, "Interesting."

"I can't read her either."

"What?" I asked, confused at everything.

Edward bent down and said softly in my ear, "Aro can read minds, but only if he is touching the person. Unlike me he can read everything you've ever thought."

"I don't think I would like that."

Aro rasped out a frightening laugh, "You're not supposed to. Now, Edward, hold her still," Edward sat down in the chair and pulled me into his lap. I felt awkward being so close to Edward again after all these years, "Gianna, get to work."

The vampire came in front of me and kneeled as if talking to a four year old, she put her cold hands on my temple and smiled sweetly, "This will only hurt- a lot."

I clenched my jaw together, determined not to scream and Edward held me tightly against him. I focused on every wonderful memory I had of him. Every day of that one summer we spent together, the warm nights spent in the meadow, the day he saved me from Tyler's car, the day he drank my blood and saved me from Victoria. The first time he ran away from me. The first time he came back. Prom. Vegas. Port Angeles.

Pain seared at my skull, my memory had grown claws and was peeling away layers of my skull trying to get out.

I blacked out.

_One very long epilogue left. I'm going to be working on this story online a bit today since I ended up running out of lyrics and I know that some of my chapters are a bit short. Sorry if you get multiple notices of me updating._


	7. Epilogue

**Love is a Battlefield; Epilogue**

My head throbbed as I got out of bed.

"Turn off the sun, Jake," I moaned, pulling the blankets over my head.

"You're still getting the dreams?" Jake asked softly, smoothing back my hair and shutting the bedroom curtains.

"No," I groaned, "I'm trying to challenge you."

"You know I'd do that for you, Bells," he scooped me up and held me close to him, keeping the blankets over my head and all the light out.

"I'm sorry. Could you go get my meds for me?" I kissed his stomach and waited while he went into the bathroom to grab the array of medication I had collected over the past six months. The bed indented again with his weight and I heard the tray settle on the bed, "I need the bottle with the Dora sticker and the one with the daisy sticker."

He handed me the two bottles of under the covers and swallowed the pill dry, "Tell the girls they can watch TV before school. I'll be up in a half hour to do their hair, they can pick out their own clothes today."

"Sure sure, Bells," he slipped underneath the comforter and kissed my cheek gently.

I waited under the warm blanket for the medicine to kick in, ever since Jacob, the girls and I had come back from Italy I had been having vivid slideshow style dreams followed by waking up with intense headaches. The dreams contained pictures of bronze haired boys and sparkling meadows.

After the pain killers had kicked in I slowly got out of bed and made my way down the stairs, "Mommy!" both girls came up and hugged my legs, I stopped walking down the stairs so I wouldn't trip.

"Hey, girls. Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes, Mom," they groaned out. They always slept well, "Can we have ice cream for breakfast? Daddy said we could."

"Daddy, do you want to sleep on the couch?" I called out.

Jake walked up the stairs and picked both McKenzie and Paige up, "Ah, you wouldn't last one night without me."

I smiled; knowing whatever lie I came up with would sound like just that. A lie. A terrible lie.

"Girls, go pick out your cereal. Get the bowls out and pour the cereal in to the bowls," Jake set the two girls down and they ran quickly through the living room and into the kitchen. I heard the cabinet doors slamming and cringed, "And clean up whatever mess you make. I'll come pour the milk when you're done."

Jake pulled me over to the couch and helped me sit down, "Are you feeling better?"

"Compared to what?"

"Before you took the meds," Jake combed his warm hands through my hair.

"I guess. I don't like it, Jake. I don't like having to depend on little orange bottles to survive. I don't like the fact that the doctors don't know what's wrong."

"They'll figure it out, Bells. I know they will. And if the doctors in Seattle can't get it, we'll go somewhere else. San Francisco, LA, New York if we have to. I'll get you all better, I promise. 'In sickness or health,' remember?"

"Jake, how'd I get so lucky?"

He looked away and pulled his hand out from my hair, grasping my own, "I don't know," he looked away, a million miles away.

I helped the girls with their breakfast and did their hair, just in time for Emily to come pick them up for preschool, "Emily, I'm so glad your stitches healed nicely, I thought I was the only one on the Res that was klutzy."

She laughed uneasily, "Um, guess not. One of the boys left a, um, truck on the stairwell."

"Side effect of being a mother, I guess."

"Yeah," Emily and I stood there awkwardly till the girls came running through.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad!" they ran into Emily's van and managed the buckles on their carseats.

"7 o'clock?" I asked, confirming the pick up time.

"Yeah, I'll feed them dinner."

"Thanks," we said our awkward goodbyes and I went to go sit next to Jake on the couch, "What time do you need to leave for work?"

"I took the day off," Jake said carefully, already knowing how angry I was going to be.

"I'm not totally helpless, Jake. I get headaches, I take the meds, I'm better. I'll be fine! I don't want you to miss work."

"We'll be fine."

I lied down on his lap and closed my eyes, "You know what's weird, Jake?"

"A lot of things are weird, Bells."

"I can't even remember planning that vacation. Why would we decide to go to Italy of all places in the middle of September?"

"We won the tickets, Bells. They expired at the end of the year and we didn't want to go for the holidays when everyone else going to go. If I had known that you were going to trip on all those cobblestones and end up knocking yourself unconscious I wouldn't have insisted we use the tickets. I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes, sick of this story, "Jake, it's not your fault I'm a klutz. It's just weird not being able to remember things. Like how we met, it's like you've always been there for me- I mean with me. It's like we've always been dating, like we've always been together."

Jake smiled, "You know, I did find pictures of us in the tub together when you were about four or five, I was two or three. They were in Dad's old photo albums. Maybe young love was created over a rubber ducky."

I smiled and sighed, "Maybe."

Jake pushed my shirt up and I shivered from his warm hands over my cold skin, he traced the scars that were slightly raised from the new bump, "When are we going to tell Paige and McKenzie?"

"I don't know," I said honestly.

"You're showing early this time. You lost too much wait when you were in the hospital. You'd think the doctors would try and manage something like that a little better."

"They didn't know I was pregnant at the time, I came in with migraines, nothing else. It's not like they did a pregnancy test then and there."

"Maybe they should have," he looked angry and I held his hand tightly, "Maybe we should get a different doctor, I can drive you to San Francisco, there ought to be better doctors there."

"Jake, it's fine. Just calm down, we don't need any mishaps right now. Did I tell you that the doctors thought you had Munchausen's? They thought you were poisoning me somehow. I laughed when they began asking me questions, 'Does your husband make you any food that tastes funny?'

"The thought of you cooking is hilarious."

"What if it is me, Bells? What if we are using some new chemical at the shop and you're getting it off of my clothes. Maybe I should head into work and research the products…"

"Jake, just calm down. We'll figure it out. The doctors said that the meds wouldn't hurt the baby and if they ever do, I'll just stop taking them. It'll be fine," I held the palm of his hand to my mouth, "I promise," I whispered.

Jacob seemed content with this, "So, where are we going to tell the girls?"

"I don't know."

Jake looked at me and I turned my head, if he were to see my face he would know exactly what I was thinking about, "That won't happen again. We'll have you closely monitored. At the smallest sign of trouble we can go to the ER, Emily and Sam have both promised to keep their cell phones on them and can pick the girls up at anytime."

"What would we do with out them?"

"It's what godparents are for, Bells."

We stayed on the couch a little while longer, before I began nodding off I got up, "I need to go work on my article."

"Ah, my little Lois Lane."

I shook my head and laughed, "Oh no, it's much more Carrie Bradshaw and you know that. The paper says I don't have enough experience under my belt."

"I think you have enough under your belt," Jake said, tugging on the belt loops of my jeans.

"I have something under my belt," I looked down at my poofy belly, "Girl or boy? What do you think?"

"I want a boy," Jake declared.

I laughed and made my way up the stairs to my computer desk. I wrote away for hours working on some poor girls love life. If only people could solve their own problems, things would be so much easier on me. I could be writing serious pieces of journalism. I could be syndicated. It would be wonderful and complete.

I heard the front door shut and McKenzie and Paige ran through the hallway and into the kitchen, awaiting their snack, "Oh, holy crow!"

I tripped downstairs and looked up at Jake, he was smiling softly and holding the keys to car, "I _don't_deserve you!" I hugged him tightly and whispered, "I owe you."

I felt Jake smile against my cheek and he kissed my neck, "I can't wait! Did you finish your article?"

"Almost."

I went back upstairs and hit my word quota, a game of Pretty, Pretty Princess serving as background. I peeked through the door and saw that the girls and Jake were wrapped up in a heated 3rd game.

I sat back down at my desk and took out a sheet over paper.

_Cullens,_

_I could never thank you enough for all the help and I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you no matter how long I live._

_Carlisle and Esme, thank you for being so kind and giving. My love and gratitude for you is eternal._

_Emmett and Rosalie, thank you for putting aside your differences with me to help out. I greatly appreciate it._

_Alice and Jasper, thank you so much for the kind, wise words of inspiration. Your words were my light at the end of the tunnel._

_Edward, dear Edward, how can I even sum up in words what I need to say to you? Remember, while love may not last forever, it's the fact that you had it that counts. There will always be a place in my heart for you; no vampire mind trick can change that._

I took a deep breath, stretched my fingers and turned the page over.

_To everyone, I cannot express how happy I am that my plan worked, I had so many doubts, I was certain Jasper would notice and he did, but he passed it off as nerves, never guessing at my scheme. was terrified that Edward would notice something. Despite all these year passing he's still the only person who can read my face so perfectly._

_But most of all I was sure that Alice would see something. Even now I am unsure if she did, she always was best at keeping secrets._

_I don't think we'll ever know why my mind is so protected, maybe we aren't supposed to. But, my dear vampire family, I will always remember you._

_Isabella Marie Black._

I read over the letter one more time before carefully folding in into thirds and tucking it under the floorboard beneath my bed.

Jake knocked on the door before coming in. I shook my head, "It's your room too Jake, you don't need to-" I looked up and laughed.

Jake was decked out in full princess attire; pink drop earings, pink necklace, pink bracelet and the bejewled crown.

"I think Paige and McKenzie went to bed bitter," he said with a straight face.

"Well, your wife is questioning your sexual identity," I bit my lip, "What kind of werewolf wears pink?"

"A terrifying one." I scoffed. His eyes lit up, "Take it back."

I sat down on the bed, "Nope," I slipped my shoes off.

"Do it!"

"Nuh uh," I slipped my shirt over my head.

"Fine," he turned around and opened the door, "I'm going to sleep on the couch."

I slid off the bed and ran to Jake, wrapping my arms around his back, "Fine, you're a very terrifying monster."

* * *

_And it's done. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and everyone who read but didn't review (albeit, those who reviewed are getting a slightly larger thanks than those who didn't.) This story took forever to write even though I knew from the start where it was going. I actually wrote the last bit of this chapter over a month ago. However, without someone's help this story wouldn't have been finished as quickly._

_In a PM from Heartbroken1 she wrote me this while she was trying to get me to understand why Jacob was the better man._

"He was literally fighting for her life and soul. Consider being in Jacob's

shoes, if the man you loved was going to have his life (debatably soul) taken

away in 30 days, but if he realized he loved you (you knowing that he already

does) and chose to stay with you, then wouldn't you do everything within your

power to help them find those feelings? I would."

_Oh. Who could argue with that?_

_On another note, I have a new story in my head and I'm pretty sure the plot isn't up here already. I'm not going to say much, only that it'll be Jake and Bella and I'm very excited._


End file.
